Dinner with Sasha
"Dinner with Sasha" is the fourteenth story mission in Infamous. Synopsis Cole is contacted by Moya, who informs him of the Reapers' base of operations located in an old, underground tunnel passing underneath the river. To open the door leading into the tunnel, Cole has to infiltrate the Reaper compound above it and activate the lever, all the while, being attacked by Reapers along the way. After clearing out the troops, Cole climbs to the tower to activate the switch to the tunnel entrance. Upon getting the tunnel open, Cole hops down and begins navigating through the large tunnel. Along the way, he faces off against a bunch of Reapers and also finds some civilians locked in cages; some of them being transformed into Reapers. After making it pretty far in the tunnel, Cole comes across a large chasm and jumps down inside to confront Sasha. Once the two meet, they engage in a battle within the large cavern filled with black tar. Sasha tries to utilize her telepathic powers to ambush him, but Cole manages to subdue her. Once Sasha is down, Cole takes a good look at Sasha, noting her appearance after The Blast, and wondering what affect his powers are going to on him and his future. Knowing that Sasha has information on the First Sons and the Ray Sphere, Cole tries to get some answers out of her by grabbing her and forcing her to talk. However, the First Sons suddenly blow their way inside and haul Sasha away before Cole can get anything out of her. As the tunnel becomes flooded and begins falling apart, Cole quickly makes his way out. With no way back to the Neon, he pushes forward into the slums of the Warren. Walkthrough After receiving the brief from Moya, head into the Reaper compound indicated on your map. Your first task in this mission is to make your way to a lever in one of the watch towers and unlock the entrance to the tunnel. You will be attacked by several Reapers. You will also be faced with turrets ahead. Make use of the containers in the yard to avoid serious damage. Flank the Reapers on the turrets and then may your way up to the tower on the right to activate the switch that will open up the door to the tunnel. Upon entering the tunnel, be prepared to take on a horde of Reapers swarming around in the tunnel. At one point, you'll approach some caged civilians. You are not required to free them, but feel free to do so, as you'll earn extra Experience points. Continue pressing on, fighting the Reapers, until you come across a large chasm. Here, you must drop down to confront Sasha. Boss battle - Sasha Once Cole reaches Sasha's "Throne Room," Sasha will disappear into the pit of tar. She will then sneak up on him and a grappling sequence begins. Afterward, Sasha will begin her regular attacks. She is a powerful conduit who'll launch red shockwaves at you and also send a hallucination of Reapers to attack you. Take a position with an electricity source within reach and stay on dry ground if possible. Try to avoid the shock-waves, ignore the hallucination reapers and aim for Sasha instead when they're attacking - she will be standing among them and vulnerable. If you hit her, she'll go down temporarily; get to her asap and you'll enter a similar button-mashing sequence as in the beginning after which normal battle begins again. Sasha will eventually have tentacles firing energy balls at you; dodge them or shoot at the tentacles. There will be two more button-mashing sequences of Sasha-grappling and then the boss fight ends. After completing this mission, you'll gain access to the Warren. Trivia *If Cole frees the caged civilians who are already in Reaper suits, they will ignore him. However, attacking them will earn Cole evil karma. *Unlike the fight against Kessler, the first button-mashing sequence against Sasha can be won. *Beating this mission takes the territory of the Reaper compound. Note that getting the "Community Organizer" trophy requires you to beat this mission, as the Reaper compound is considered a part of the Neon, and defeating Sasha is the only way to take control of it. Gallery File:Dinner_with_Sasha.jpg|Cole enters the Reaper compound File:Dinner_with_Sasha_1.jpg|Accessing the Jefferson Tunnel File:Dinner_with_Sasha_3.jpg|The captive citizens File:Dinner_with_Sasha_5.jpg|Fighting Sasha Cole threatens Sasha.png|Cole trying to force some answers out of Sasha First Sons IF.png|The First Sons Escaping the tunnel.png|Cole prepares for his escape from the tunnel Heading towards the Warren.png|Cole heading into the Warren Video walkthrough Category:Story missions in Infamous